TBWR-第一章
by ChelseaXXI
Summary: The Boy Wear Red的中文版。


The Boy Wear Red…

原文地址： /works/3294914/chapters/7192427 （有时需要VPN）

原作者：Orcusnox (Cat9894)： /users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox

翻译：Lofter 切尔曦

Chapter 1第一章

"/* 阿门阿前一根水管道，滴答滴答流水还在淌；小蜘蛛沿那轻盈的网呀，一步一步地往上爬… */(注1)"

蜘蛛轻声哼唱着自己改编过的儿歌，体态轻盈地跃上公寓大楼。他的肌肉有力地舒展着，指尖牢牢地附着在粗糙的墙面上，同时在心里默数着在他身下快速掠过的楼层数。

很快，他找到了目标楼层并停了下来。

{/* 阿楼阿上两颗手榴弹，阿嘻阿嘻哈哈在笑它："坏蛋死掉还早得很呐，现在上来干什么？" */} Yellow欢快地把歌谣接着唱了下去，看着Peter将几颗HG86式杀伤手榴弹丢进了目标的窗户里。

[你俩这歌唱得，简直就像日狗一样，知道吗？] White叹了口气道。

Peter — 也就是蜘蛛 — 在榴弹爆炸前从窗边敏捷地闪开。

"嘿，我那部分唱得明明挺好听的，" 他一边捂住自己的耳朵一边为自己辩解道。等到爆炸的冲击结束后，他才放下手向冒着滚滚浓烟的窗子爬过去，"而且我做其他事儿也都做的挺好的。明明是你嫉妒了，好吧？"

{又酸又涩，毒液喷射！} Yellow自顾自地咯咯笑了起来。

等到两个对话框都安静了后，Peter从窗户溜进了那间公寓。他站在已经是废墟一片的房间里轻快地吹了个口哨，"不觉得这儿真该好好装修装修了么？"

他漫步着穿过房间，灵巧地跃过仍在燃烧着家具的火舌，跨过脚下那些似乎是人型的焦炭物体。那种焦糊的味道让他联想起了露天自助烧烤—虽然他之前没吃过烤得像面前这样彻底的，但烧肉不就是这种味道的吗？

突然，角落里一个小小的、明显属于孩童的尸体让他顿住了脚步。

"这儿不应该有孩子的..." 他低声道，略带怒意地重新审视着这个房间。为了这条情报，他可是花了很大价钱的—而且他指望着这条情报能"物有所值"。

{我们已经干掉他啦！} Yellow 高声地宣布着胜利，打断了Peter的思绪。

[但我们还需要照片作证据，] White提醒道，[希望那个目标的尸体还能被认出来。]

"不然会怎样？他们会把咱们干掉？" Peter不屑地从鼻子里哼哼了一声，向公寓的更深处走去，"得了吧，那得看看他们能不能先抓到咱们再说。"

Yellow发出一声得意的嘲笑，{那祝他们好运！}

[不然他们不会付钱的。] White 点明道，戳破了二人的幻想。

Peter僵在了原地。"咳、资金对我们来说还是非常重要的，"他用一种罕见的严肃声音答道，"让我们找找看还有没有完整的尸体吧！"

五分钟后，Peter不得不承认事情的发展有点不太妙。整个公寓里没有一个尸体—虽然说比他原本想象的要多不少，他几乎发现了10大块熟肉—是可辨认的，甚至连对话框们都同意这些又焦又糊的躯体没有和目标一丝一毫的相似性。

最后是White出声承认了这一事实，[他根本就不在这里。]

"看来有人给了咱们错误情报，小伙儿们。" Peter说着，从窗口倒退着跳了出去。而且，看来那人还提前报好了警，因为他已经能听到由远及近的警笛声了。

他在面罩下露出了一个甜甜的笑容，"那么，女士们先生们，现在是—狩猎时间！"

蜘蛛到达这个废弃的库房里已经有一会儿了，正忙着和他脑袋里的对话框们吵架。在蜘蛛感应刺痛起来的那一瞬间，他闪身避开了瞄向他膝盖的第一颗子弹 — {嘿！这会很疼的好吧?!} — 还有砍向他胳膊的武士刀 — [真粗暴。]

Peter跳到了半空之中，俯身贴紧天花板后向下看去，映入眼帘的是那套熟悉的红黑战斗服。他感觉自己的嘴角上扬了起来，尽管隔着面罩对方不一定能辨认得出来。

{您的好友"嘴炮雇佣兵"已上线！！*(注2)}

[咱们不在那个宇宙，白痴。]

"闭嘴吧你俩—嗨，小贱贱！" Peter兴高采烈地冲红黑色的人影喊道，随手弄了个漂亮的小蛛网给自己落脚，"能告诉我你这么友善地来找我的理由吗？"

[从什么时候开始又砍又杀也叫"友善"了？]

"因为这是Deadpool，而且他根本就没打算杀我。" Peter向英雄又靠近了一点儿，冲对方小小地挥了挥手。

"蜘蛛，" 穿着红黑制服的男人以抱怨的口吻说到，不知道为什么听上去比Peter预想得还要恼怒。可不管怎样，他没闯过什么祸啊。

"你炸毁了一间公寓。" Deadpool说道。

噢。对了。那件事儿。

"嗯，是我干的。结果发现，有人给了我错误的情报。现在的熊孩子啊，你懂得。" Peter失望地摇了摇头。然后他又笑了，"实际上，我正打算去找他们算账呢。但我现在可以先为你腾出时间的。"

[反正他们也跑不了多远。]

{即使他们跑了，咱们也能抓住他们。对吧，小虫？}

"嗯，当然，" Peter 笑了起来。他低头看向Deadpool，才意识到对方刚才好像说了什么。"我的错！你刚刚说什么，大英雄？对话框们刚刚很吵。"

"我说，" Deadpool顿了一下后回答道，"你刚刚杀了十个无辜的老百姓。"

Peter开始在他的网上前后晃悠起来。"是么？" 他耸了耸肩，好像他是第一次听说一样，"我之前都告诉你了嘛—错误情报，我能怎么办啊。"

"该死，浑小子！你不能就这么随心所欲地到处杀人！这些人都是有家人的。"

Peter猛地停在了原地，低头注视着下面的英雄。连对话框们都变得鸦雀无声。"人人都有自己的家庭，Deadpool，" Peter低声道，声音浸满了阴暗，"只是有些幸运儿能长久地拥有它们，而另一些人却不能而已…"

他突然大声笑了起来，让自己落回地面。"我天，你也就多亏着我们喜欢你了，" 他说着，大步走向Deadpool，后者并没有像他预想得那样向后退缩。是，他承认这个英雄比自己高那么一点点，肌肉好像也比自己发达那么一丢丢，但他可是臭名昭著的蜘蛛啊！怎么说对方也应该会被吓到一些吧。"不然的话，你现在已经是死尸一具了。"

Peter和Deadpool的关系...怎么说呢，很复杂。

他第一次撞见这个满嘴跑火车的英雄是在"那个意外"的两个月后。当时Peter正叼着根棒棒糖坐在屋顶上，望着这个被他宣称为自己的城市出神，直到一个红黑相间的人影从半空中突然出现。

Peter眨了眨眼睛，眼睁睁地看着那傻逼像小女孩一样尖叫着从高空砸向了人行道，仍旧悠闲地吃着自己的棒棒糖，没有作出任何其他的动作。有人从半空中落下摔死了？这和他有什么关系？更何况那个傻逼英雄还抄袭他的制服。

最后的那个想法让Peter很不爽。他当初在自己这身制服的颜色选择上可真是费了牛劲，最终才敲定了红色和蓝色，因为红色和黑色配在一起会显得太张扬。还有一点，再加上他眼睛的白色部分，他能算个蜘蛛版的美国国旗呢。

但是那个被Peter认定为死尸一个的红黑身影不知怎么着成功地爬上了房顶，在Peter察觉前接近了他。那个男人突然向他介绍自己，自称叫Deadpool，差点没把Peter吓得从房顶上掉下去。因为从来没有人主动和他说话，除非算上那些尖叫着让他不要再伤害他们、或者哭号着求他手下留情的人。

更确切来讲，自从"那个意外"之后，在无尽的黑暗里陪伴着他的，只有他脑海中的那两个陌生的噪音。

没有人。

[你这话只能暂时吓住他而已。]

{但我们可以趁机搞几张他的高清写真啊！}

Peter愣了好一会儿才想起来它们在谈论的是什么。

"Emmm...到处都是红蜘蛛呢..." Peter喃喃道，手不自觉地向Deadpool的胸膛伸去。Deadpool的武士刀逼近，Peter连忙向后跳跃躲闪。他笑了起来，意识到自己手里不知什么时候握着两把投掷飞刀。他娴熟地把小刀收回了袖子里，"嘿，别激动，大狗狗！"

"哥今天必须把你带回去，" Deadpool说道，声音里带着些莫名的歉意，"因为Stark又威胁说要把哥的超值豪华煎薄饼套餐给藏起来了！而且这次他是要玩儿真的，还说除非哥能把你抓回去拘留起来，否则哥永远也别想再见到它们了。" 他开始慢慢地接近Peter，谨慎地盯着他，不放过一丝一毫有攻击迹象的动作。"跟我走一趟吧，蜘蛛。为了煎薄饼的神圣未来！"

"真的么？" Peter问道，将自己重新退回到阴影里，贴近地面用四肢站立着，"因为你知道，你要先抓到我再说…"

Peter悄无声息地攀上墙壁，视线牢牢地锁定着Deadpool。英雄咒骂了一句，向Peter刚才消失的那个角落走去。Peter得意地一笑，缓缓地绕到英雄的身后，无声地降落到地上，眼前正好是对方的大腿和屁股...该死，这不科学！Deadpool的屁股怎么能这么**？

"蜘蛛？你在哪儿？快出来！"

"Boo~!惊喜！" Peter突然大喊道，吓了对方一跳，向前踉跄跌进了早就准备好的一张网内—这个库房其实到处都是他精心设计好的陷阱。他快步上前，将英雄紧紧地用网绑了起来。他退后一步，眯着眼睛欣赏了一下自己的艺术品，然后翻了几下手腕，用蛛网把对方说个不停的嘴也封好。

不怕一万，就怕万一 —他可不想让Deadpool用嘴，或者其他什么同样变态的办法给自己松绑。正好他也想用这个机会好好教训一下这个英雄，让他认清自己在蜘蛛面前到底算个几斤几两。

{他看上去会很好吃耶。}

[我们不吃人。…至少不经常吃。]

{我说的"好吃"不是那个意思。}

"听着，过不了多久你就能查出来，" Peter对英雄说道，无视掉吵闹的对话框们，"你所谓的那些'无辜老百姓'，私底下到底牵扯着多少带血的生意。" 他嘲弄地一笑，"比如谋杀就属于其中一项吧？"

[你最好动作快点，其他复仇者们很快就会找过来的。] White 突然警告他道。

"你怎么知道的？" Peter因为被打断有些气恼。

[他们现在都开始用追踪器了。]

{所以他们很轻易地就能追过来咯!}

"无—聊！" Peter 叹了口气，伸手拽过正在挣扎的英雄。"嘿，冷静点儿，大帅哥。我只是想找一下你的追踪器。以我对你的了解，如果我不提起来这个小东西，你肯定完全忘了吧..." Peter拨弄开一些碍事儿的网，"找到啦！"

[你想干吗？]

Peter把那个微型追踪器的开关打开。"当然是不想只留你一个人呆在这个黑漆漆的仓库里啦。" 他亲昵地拍了拍对方的脸颊，但很快就后悔了，因为这份肌肤相亲的触感点燃了他一直以来抑制着的渴望，"回见，小贱贱！"

几小时后，Peter感觉心情舒畅多了。那个给了他错误情报的白痴 — 当然，那个人今后肯定没机会再犯这种错误了 — 正在以一种及其漫长而痛苦的方式死去，归功于 Peter 上周新合成的一款超棒的新型毒药。Peter现在总算拿到正确情报了 — 那人要是再敢给他错误消息的话，就只能靠上帝保佑了，因为他喝下的小可爱能让他在死前再活个五六天。

蜘蛛吹着小口哨，在纽约城的上空自由地游荡着，无视掉那些因为看到他的身影而或吓傻或尖叫的行人。

友好的邻家英雄变成了可憎的佣兵杀手。

这可能不会是最受欢迎的漫画套路，但这就是Peter所经历的。而且他自己挺喜欢现在的生活方式的。

{骗子！胡说！}

[别装了，人人都清楚这是假的。你不可能喜欢现在的生活的。]

Peter皱起了眉头。"闭嘴吧，" 他漫不经心地怼回去道。的确，对话框们虽然烦得要命，但它们都说到了点子上。

他原本正常的生活在 Ben 叔去世的那一年就开始彻底失控了。从那之后，Peter 发誓，自己绝对不会再碰一下任何的枪，除非是将它们砸得粉碎的时候。他无时无刻不在为此而自责，甚至早于对话框们的出现前；只不过它们加深了这一想法，并且逼迫他开始怀疑这世上所有的事物。

然后，没过多久，噩运接踵而至：May婶也匆匆离他而去了。他完全无法承受如此巨大的失落感，于是选择将自己和自己千穿百孔的心一起封闭起来。

但本叔和梅婶的死并没有彻底摧毁掉Peter。失去亲人的痛和封闭自己的孤独已经将他折磨得遍体鳞伤了，但它们远比不上之后发生的事情 — 那个使对话框出现、并将他狠狠推下深渊的意外 — 他亲手结束了他最好的两个朋友的生命，还有他对这世界最后的爱。

Gwen Stacey *(注3)，他生命中最漂亮的女孩儿，永远是那么的机智和幽默。

Harry Osborn，一个富得流油的公子哥儿，永远的刀子嘴。但在他带刺的盔甲下，其实是个豆腐心。

但现实给了他一大巴掌，Peter并没有他想象中那么了解 Harry。或者说在那段黑暗的时间里，他曾经自己骗过自己，迫使自己去相信 Harry是个好人。 Peter在当时并不清楚真相是什么、究竟有多么严重，但他知道事情的真相终会有揭露的一天。

是的，真相。

那就是，Harry就是绿魔，绿魔就是Harry，那个一心一意想杀死蜘蛛侠的残暴杀手。

绿魔绑架了Gwen，将她从塔上推下，冷漠地看着这个昔日的玩伴从高空坠向死亡，只是为了欣赏Peter心碎时的痛苦表情。只可惜他没能如愿很久— Peter彻底失控了，当场毁掉了他的盔甲并杀死了他。在Harry的心脏停止跳动的那一刻，两个完全陌生的声音出现在了Peter的脑海中。对话框们出现了。*(注4)

自此，他的手上沾了四个人的血。四个他所深深爱着的人的血。他疯狂地一遍又一遍地洗着手，直到双手颤抖、皮肤皲裂，但无论如何也无法将那刺眼的血迹冲洗掉。

血债血偿。于是，他决定用罪犯的血去覆盖爱人们的血，一层层，一遍遍，直到覆盖得足够多，足够厚，足以使他忘记曾经的伤痛为止。

但事情并没有向他所希望的方向发展。

[你成功地成为了一名气氛破坏者，小虫虫。] White 叹了口气道。

{故事继续！然后，曾经是蜘蛛侠的 Peter Parker，现在成为了雇佣兵杀手蜘蛛，为了能够每天杀人取乐！}

Peter从鼻子里哼了一声。"我现在成为了佣兵杀手，是为了付那些该死的账单！" 他厉声道。

{别扯蛋了！你很享受杀人的乐趣！}

[你喜欢看着他们在火焰里变形扭曲，变成焦糊的肉泥。你喜欢看他们遭受折磨。]

Peter咬紧了牙齿，将拳头紧紧地按在眼前。

"闭嘴…" 他低声咆哮着。每当他回想起之前作为蜘蛛侠的自己，想到如果事情是以另一种方式发展，想到任何与现在这种地狱生活不一样的人生，他都感觉到难以忍受的痛苦，就像一个深不见底的黑洞一样，从他的胸口开始侵蚀他的每一条神经，直到巨痛使他抽搐着缩成一团。

[你很享受研发新的杀人方式，不是吗？比如这几天你做的那些新毒药。]

{还有你手上沾满的那些人血！}

[你今天跨过了一个小孩的尸体，一个由你亲手创造的新鲜尸体。你可以接着装，但你心里很清楚那个小孩绝对是无辜的。]

"他的父母都是人渣…邪恶会滋生邪恶的…" Peter咬紧牙关，从牙缝里断断续续道。

White给了他一个不屑的哼声，[瞧瞧你这可怜样儿，自以为是地死死抓着那根最后的救命稻草。]

{就是，你自己看看，难道你现在的所作所为，不比那个杀了你 Ben 叔叔的人更操蛋？}

"闭嘴！" Peter停靠在一个大厦的墙壁上，声嘶力竭地吼道，"闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！！"

[承认吧，你从来都不只为了钱而去杀人的。]

"可我杀的都是坏人啊！" Peter绝望地喊着，只希望他能一头撞在墙上后还能恢复如初。像Deadpool那样。

{是是是，接着喊，接着狡辩啊！我们都知道你就剩这么根稻草了。}

[这就是你为什么喜欢那个英雄的原因，是不是？]

"你再敢提他试试，" Peter低声怒吼道，"他和这些所有的事儿一点关系也没有。"

[Deadpool不会死。好吧，他其实也会死，不过关键是他能再活过来的。] White无视掉Peter，继续说道，[所以，如果你和他在一起，你就不用担心杀死他的问题。对你来说，喜欢他很安全。]

{这就是你为什么当初把MJ*(注5)吓走的原因，对吧？因为她是-噢-那么的脆弱易伤。}

Peter双手抱着头，无言地呜咽着。

它们说的是对的。它们说的当然都他妈是对的。

他把头抵在冰冷的墙壁上，身体颤抖着。

[You're fucked up. （你真操蛋。）] White 直言不讳地总结道。

Peter苦涩地笑了起来。没错，他整个人就是这么操蛋。这也是佣兵的工作准则之一。

{你简直差劲透了。你为什么不直接找个悬崖自己一头跳下去得了啊？}

"即使情况再糟，" Peter低声喃喃道，"他们也一定会希望我能活下去的。" 梅婶和本叔，还有格温，一定都不想看见自己自杀的。

[但绝不是像这样活着。你比谁都清楚，他们绝不会希望你活成这副人不人鬼不鬼的样儿。]

{也许Harry希望看到你活成这样。}

Peter轻轻发出了一声介于哭和喊之间的细小呜咽，然后松开了手，任由自己从高空坠落下去。

He took in his surroundings in the blissful moment of silence before the boxes reappeared.

Peter醒来的时候，确确实实被震惊到了。他就没想过自己还有再醒来的时候。当时他松手的时候，能想到的结局只有死尸三具 — 一个咽气了的雇佣兵和两个嗝屁了的对话框。这时他才注意到他的脑海里竟然头一次一片清静：没有对话框们的声音，这让Peter难得地享受了一会儿久违的宁静。

可惜很快它们也醒来了。

[我们这是在哪儿？]

{呃，这地方臭死了！}

Yellow说的没错，住在这里的人肯定不怎么打扫卫生。或者根本从来就没打扫过。

Peter听到关着的门后似乎有什么声响，坐了起来，谨慎地环顾四周。他正在一个陌生而奇怪的房间里，坐在一张"干净"的床上—讲真，如果和周围环境相比的话真的算是够干净的了。这房间的墙壁上粘着血迹，地上堆满了快餐盒，几个阴暗的角落里还爬了些霉菌。

而且，还有人在家。Peter能听见有人哼唱的声音，还有从厨房飘来的饭香。

{你们觉得有谁会这么做？把重伤的咱们从街边救走，还带咱们回自己家？？}

[…怎么可能有人会这么做？]

"我能想到一两个人，" Peter脸色极差地低声说，"虽然这两个人都不是什么好人。"

房间外由远及近的脚步声让Peter的身体在他做出判断前，就本能地跳到了天花板上。他冲着房门弓起身子，决定在他的"救世主"干掉他之前先干掉对方。就他所想、所的经历的一切都告诉他，有人"救他"从来都不可能是什么好事儿。

他倒挂在房顶上，悄无声息地等待着。

门从外面被一脚踹开。

"蜘蛛？" Deadpool说着，走进了房间。

Peter眨了眨眼睛，整个人都愣在了那里。

"这还真是意料之外，" 他的声音里充满了不可置信，从天花板上一跃而下，身体里的蜘蛛本能让他优雅而无声地落在了地面上，"呃...嗨，贱贱。"

他注视着Deadpool面具下的脸—那些交错纵横的伤疤，还有那对婴儿蓝的眸子—然后这才突然意识到自己脸上的面罩也不见了。他的表情瞬间因愤怒而扭曲，与此同时对话框们也开始狂暴地咆哮起来。

{他私自摘掉了咱们的面罩！咱们必须杀了他！}

[甚至连我们都会在摘掉别人的面罩先征求对方的意见。]

{呃，咱们其实并没有问过。}

[闭嘴。]

"我的面罩在哪儿？" Peter压低嗓音厉声问道。如果Deadpool敢照哪怕一张他的相片...

[人家凭什么照你啊？]

Deadpool一边指着床头柜一边往屋外撤退，"我迫不得已才把它取下来的 — 你当时都没呼吸了。"

Peter的理智告诉他这理由很充分。但，还是那个问题，自己的隐藏身份。

{等等…停！他的意思是说，他给咱们做了人工呼吸？嘴对嘴的那种？…卧卧卧槽赤鸡!}

[他到底为他妈什么救我们？]

"我试图在你落地之前接住你来着，" Deadpool继续说道，手向旁边伸去摸他的武器，可惜没摸着，"我来迟了一步，但我想，'嘿，蜘蛛不是有自愈因子吗！' 于是我就顺道把你一起带回我家了这样你就可以养伤了，然后我现在只想问你一句话那就是 卧槽见鬼了你今年到底几岁了啊 **?!** " 他一口气说完了整句话，脸上的表情足以让Peter发笑，可惜不是现在这个场合。

Peter无视掉这个问题。"我在这儿待多久了？" 他质问道。

Deadpool歪了歪脑袋，大概是在思考。"可能有个四五天了吧。你一直半死不活地躺在那儿。"

Peter怒视着英雄。"你想要什么？" 他的声音充满敌意，使得Deadpool又退后了一步，脸上也开始浮现出怒容，眼神也暗了下来。

Peter充满兴致地看着对方从"我是贴心暖宝好好先生" 变成了 "我可以向动动小指头一样毫不费力地踹飞你的屁股"。当然，除了这个"兴致"大部分都是那个"性致"。

"不好意思你再说一遍？我救了你的命，小朋友。至少你也该说声谢谢吧。"

[给个好点的理由我们没准儿就会说的。]

{可他全身浸在血泊里一定超漂亮！}

"正因为如此。正因为你救了我。你想要什么，Deadpool？钱？"

"见鬼，不是！" Deadpool气急败坏地道，看上去真的被激怒了，"我是个英雄好吗—这是我的责任！" 他的话语在肮脏狭窄的房间里回荡着。

[似乎是个还说得过去的理由，大概吧。] White勉勉强强地承认道。

{但咱现在可是反派角色啊。他是不是应该，我也不太清楚，任由咱们暴毙街头？}

"准确来讲，咱们已经是死人了，" Peter嘀咕道，"但，对，我也这么觉得。"

他重新把注意力放回Deadpool身上，注意到对方在死死地盯着自己的脑门，似乎在试图看穿Peter脑袋里在想什么似的。"我不是个好人，" Peter说，"所以你到底为什么要救我？"

Deadpool看上去对这问题感到奇怪。"这就是我的职责啊，" 他又重复了一遍，"救别人就是我作为英雄的工作啊。"

[我觉得这就是他和你的不同之处了。]

{是啊，你为了救好人所以去杀坏人，对吧？他为了救坏人所以去救坏人。怕不是失了智吧？}

"确实挺像石乐志的，" Peter轻声附议着，看着Deadpool眨了眨眼。他还记得曾经的那段时光，那时自己还和Deadpool一样，坚信自己能一直做个好人。

Peter叹了口气，放弃了抵抗。"十七岁。"

"What？"

"我今年十七了。马上十八。"

Deadpool在原地静静地站了一会儿，显然在试图消化这个爆炸新闻。有好长时间他的脸上都完全面无表情，甚至让Peter怀疑他是不是已经死于心脏病了。最后他终于开口了，一字一顿：

"我-操。你是个三年起步？？！ *(注6)"

这反应是Peter没料到的。他感到自己的脸颊开始发烫了起来。"我不是！"

"我日，蜘蛛居然他妈只有十七岁！你他妈还是个小屁孩好吧！见鬼了，你当雇佣兵是搞毛啊？Shit!" Deadpool一只手摸了摸自己的光头，看上去莫名的内疚。

"淡定点儿，大哥，我干这行都多少年了，" Peter不服气地喊道，"而且我马上就满十八了！"

[我天呐...]

{我已经开始性奋起来了…!}

【^未完待续TBC...^欢迎大家在Lofter上进行评论^】

===== 注释 =====

1\. 英文原文中，开头小蜘蛛哼唱的是一首在美国很流行的儿歌，叫"Incy Wincy Spider"。我在翻译的时候用的是中国的流行儿歌《蜗牛与黄鹂鸟》。（如果你不知道的话我强烈建议你去百度一下，弥补一下你残缺的童年ˊ_ˋ。）

原英文儿歌节选如下：

Incy Wincy Spider climbed up the water spout,

（有只蜘蛛在水管上奋力不懈往上爬升. ／Peter唱的是这一句。）

Down came the rain and washed poor Incy out.

（谁知雨滴落下,可怜的蜘蛛被冲走了.／ Yellow唱的是这一句，但它改编成了"谁知炸弹落下,可怜的坏蛋被冲走了"。）

2\. "嘴炮雇佣兵"是漫画里死侍的专用别称。但显然在这个平行宇宙里Yellow用这个称呼Deadpool是不对的。

3\. Gwen Stacey，也就是格温。Peter的初恋，小虫生命中无比重要的一个人物，后死于绿魔事件。不知道她的强烈建议百度百科ˊ_ˋ。

4\. "绿魔事件"。关于这个，其实作者专门写了一篇番外，讲述小虫是怎么黑化的！之后会翻译好给大家放上来的w。（真的超虐啊啊，纸巾杀手qwq）

5\. MJ, Mary Jane Watson，也就是玛丽·简。Peter在格温之后的女朋友。本文里已经黑化的小虫担心自己会给MJ带来伤害，虽然很爱她，但还是主动提出并威胁玛丽和自己分手。

6\. 原文DP说的是："Holy shit, you're jailbait!" Jailbait的意思是"祸水妞儿"（与之发生性关系即构成强奸罪的未成年女子），于是我就翻译成了"三年起步"…#滑稽#


End file.
